1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation server which is configured to support the guidance of a mobile device via a navigation apparatus mounted in the mobile device on the basis of communication with the navigation apparatus, the navigation apparatus which is configured to guide the mobile device on the basis of communication with the navigation server, and a navigation system which is comprised of the navigation server and the navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the saving of the earth environment and effective utilization of energy resources become more concerned by human beings, how to improve a mileage of a vehicle has been an important task.
Accordingly, there has been disclosed an art (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-350152, paragraphs 0077 to 0079) in which an eco-index of a vehicle related to a location or a route individually in map information is preliminarily stored in a database; with respect to a location or a route specified by a user, the eco-index thereof is searched in the database, and the retrieved eco-index will be displayed, overlapping with the map information, on a display in a user's terminal.
There has been disclosed another art (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-163584, paragraphs 0072 to 0075) in which a predicted route which has the best mileage of a vehicle is retrieved from an information center by considering mileage data registered in a database, and the retrieved route is received from the information center and displayed on a navigation apparatus mounted in the vehicle.
However, even though a vehicle with an identical identifier drives on the same road, the mileage of the vehicle will vary according to an operation state thereof, such as acceleration and deceleration pattern or the like. Therefore, to search or set a route without considering a driving state of an individual vehicle may be practically inappropriate from the viewpoint of the mileage of a driving vehicle.